Lyandra Stark
Lyandra Stark is a main character in Shades of War.''She is the oldest daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark, sister of Robb Stark, the King in the North. She becomes the love interest of Aegon Targaryen. She is 15-18 years old, born in 285AL. She is 5'6. Background Lyandra grew up in Winterfell with her siblings and half-brother, Jon Snow. Being between Robb and Sansa in age, Lyandra often found that she would prefer to associate with the males in her family which was where she felt more liberty in being herself. During the War of the Five Kings, Lyandra was fiercely devoted to her older brother Robb's cause. She went to King's Landing in an effort to save her sisters, and after being whipped and assisting in causing Joffrey's death, Lyandra and Sansa fled and were reunited with their family. Robb later sent Lyandra south to form an alliance with the Martells, however she was captured by the forces of Aegon Targaryen on her way. She and Aegon had a fierce rivalry at first, but Aegon slowly began to respect Lyandra, to the point where the two made love, which resulted in Lyandra becoming with child, something that was only discovered due to her partial immunity to flames. Appearance Lyandra has the traditional Tully beauty that her mother and sister Sansa also possess. She is slender but has a woman's curves, with a fair complexion and bright blue eyes. However she has dark hair from the Stark side of the family, the one thing that separates her from her mother and sister. Lyandra has a pretty smile and small hands and feet. Personality Lyandra is rather insecure, feeling lost about her place in society. She is naturally a little timid, but hides her shyness and insecurity behind a strong facade. She is capable of being manipulative and dispassionate. She is very spirited when she lets herself go, and is very loyal to those she love. Lyandra despises the restrictions put on her for being a woman in a patriarchal society, and therefore hides her true nature behind an exterior that is cold, intelligent and calculating. She has a tendency to play with the ends of her hair when she's nervous. She is very fidgety when she's worried. A sure sign that Lyandra is lying is if she starts drumming her fingers on a table or tapping her feet on the ground. Ambitions Lyandra aspires to be something more than just another woman married off and bearing children to a powerful lord. She has often had rather romantic illusions about marrying for love, but she keeps these to herself because she fids them silly and knows it won't happen. Having reached a marriageable age, Lyandra is wary. She has no desire to hold power or a title, she just wants to live a happy life. Strengths Lyandra is one of those people who are able to talk their way out of anything. She is fantastic at getting herself out of trouble. She is very persuasive and despite the fact that she tries to tell the truth most of the time, she has an excellent imagination and can come up with believable lies. She is also very good at turning people against each other, which is more of a negative than a positive. Lyandra is also adept with throwing knives, the only weapons her brothers would let her use. She is also good at climbing trees. Weaknesses Lyandra hates violence of any description. Blood she can stand without even flinching, but violence is another matter entirely. She is also very likely to give in if those she loves are tortured. Lyandra isn't brilliant with a bow and arrow and she's terrible with a sword. She isn't a very fast runner and she isn't the strongest swimmer. Relationships 'Family' 'Ned Stark (b. 263AL) As her father's oldest daughter, Lyandra often feels that Ned wants her to be a proper role model for her younger sisters. She finds that she is responsible for the reckless behaviour of Arya, and is often given the caretaker role of her younger siblings. However, Ned sees a loy of Lyanna - who Lyandra was named after - in his eldest daughter. '''Catelyn Stark (b. 264AL) Lyandra is quite close with her mother, although not as close as Sansa. Catelyn is glad that Lyandra is a sensible young woman, unlike her youngest sister Arya, but also wishes she would spend more time with other ladies rather than the boys. 'Robb Stark (b. 283AL)' Lyandra gets along very well with her older brother. They are both similar in terms of personality, and maintain a close and at times teasing relationship. Robb is very protective of Lyandra, especially when it comes to the attentions of young men. She often despairs of his tendency to guard her, but at the same time is grateful for it. 'Sansa Stark (b. 287AL)' Lyandra isn't too close with her younger sister, although she does try. Sansa often comes to Lyandra for advice about inane things like boys and dresses, something Lyandra finds annoying. Although she doesn't spend too much time with Sansa, she does love her dearly. 'Arya Stark (b. 289AL)' Lyandra often finds herself responsible for trying to keep Arya in order, although she wants her younger sister to be her own person. She often turns a blind eye to Arya's behaviour and in turn, Lyandra is one of the few people Arya doesn't try to prank. 'Bran Stark (b. 291AL)' Lyandra is very fond of Bran, having shared his passion for climbing when she was young. As with Arya, she turns a blind eye to Bran's climbing. She is very protective of Bran, especially after his fall. 'Rickon Stark (b. 295AL)' Lyandra is caring towards her youngest brother, doting upon him. After her father and sisters leave for Winterfell and her mother shuts herself away with Bran, Lyandra becomes Rickon's primary caretaker. 'Jon Snow (b. 283AL)' Lyandra has a positive relationship with her half-brother, especially as he is the one who teaches her defense manouevres and how to use throwing knives. The two get along well and Lyandra spends a lot of time in Jon's company. 'Friends' 'Theon Greyjoy (b. 279AL)' Lyandra is on good terms with Theon when Jon and Robb are around. However, despite being six years Lyandra's senior, Theon still makes suggestive comments and flirts with her when the others aren't around. Lyandra is often uncomfortable with his advances, although she doesn't tell Robb or Jon, wanting to be able to fend Theon off by herself. 'Frost' Lyandra is very close with her pet direwolf, and Frost accompanies her almost everywhere. Frost is very defensive, often tensing and growling when she senses that a threat is posed to Lyandra. 'Love Interests' 'Aegon Targaryen (b. 282AL)' Lyandra is captured by Aegon while venturing south, and tension develops due to Lyandra's brother Robb being King in the North. Lyandra assures Aegon that Robb doesn't want the throne. Aegon and Lyandra grow to respect each other, and there is unresolved sexual tension between them that later develops into strong feelings for one another. Aegon is also the father of Lyandra's child.